


无题

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 矢车想花费了一生的时间来理解“影山瞬”这个名字。
Relationships: Kageyama Shun&Yaguruma Sou





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 矢车想中心千字小作文
> 
> 大写加粗的OOC
> 
> 因为90%内容基于我个人对角色的理解
> 
> 伤痛文学

矢车想花费了一生的时间来理解“影山瞬”这个名字。

事到如今他已经忘记了太多东西，包括很多关于他自己的一些应该很重要的记忆。而实际上他什么也不记得，从出生开始直到27岁的那个冬天，矢车想这个人什么也没有得到，他只是理所应当的当上shadow的队长，理所应当的背叛和被背叛，理所应当的遗忘。

把剩下来能用来充当回忆的记忆收集在一起，不过是无聊的日常，充满了影山瞬的日常。

矢车不是因为人死了就会给予他格外高的评价的那种类型，从一开始直到现在他只觉得自己和影山度过的每一天都太过于无趣，无意义，无法忍受。就好像半桶在路上撒出去的水，留着没有用处，丢也可惜。这个可惜并不是矢车主观断定的，而是一个人总需要一些回忆，大脑告诉他什么值得珍惜，他只好勉强接受这些令人作呕的人生记录。

最令人难以置信的是影山似乎总是兴致很高。矢车总是消极的，即使他可以笑得很灿烂，那些笑也应该被算作对生活的一步退让。就算是蜜蜂也不会整天用毒刺指着别人。相反，影山则是用尽全力一样地在生活，从最开始恨每一个他需要恨的人，至于爱——矢车不希望影山爱过什么人，他把那些关于情爱的记忆强行塞进了脑海最深处，不过记忆里的影山在对人示好时也一样尽力。

这太过于矛盾了，为什么这样兴致高昂的人会占据自己的人生？矢车经常质疑自己。偶尔在某个看不到月亮和星光的夜晚，他会玩最下等的把戏，幻想自己站在白夜的国度，而那里有时有，有时没有人在自己的身旁。

比如他还是shadow队长，那时他会有很多的钱，只需要一些时间，他就能从地球的上空划过直达白夜。

这时影山瞬是不在的。

比如他是落魄的无业游民，攒了很久的钱终于搭上一艘要漂泊几个月的航船，终于在一个不合适的季节看到白夜。

这时影山瞬又出现了。

甚至还有更多不同的情况，每次矢车想看到的都一样，是白色的夜晚，风景也别无二致。天上流动着冰冷的光，地上淌着冰冷的雪，除了自己血管里还在奔腾的血液以外没有任何的热源……也没有太阳。凄异的美感停驻在矢车的脑海里，从纸上跃迁到每一根神经，用绝对的低温把某种类似希望的感情烙在心底。

矢车发出邀请的时候盯着影山的眼睛，影山则盯着白夜。

于是矢车越发不明白自己和影山瞬的关系。越发不明白影山瞬。

就连东京塔下的飞蛾都找到了荧光灯管作为火焰的替代品，随处可见的人类最终把光明变成了一种泛滥成灾的毒品，连虫子也耽溺于人造的太阳。

不要追寻光明。

矢车闭上眼，仍然有强烈的光突破眼睑的防线映在晶状体上，视觉神经元忠实地把兴奋呈递给大脑皮层，形成了模糊的黑白影像。

不要追寻光明。

最后的终末到来的时候矢车才想明白。这很少见，他一般只需要很少的时间用来思考。

这次他思考了一生。

矢车想起来一些记忆碎片，很可惜，它们再一次记录下来影山的身影。这堆不可燃垃圾里一些是他们两个人初次见面，一些是最后一次。甚至可以在其中品尝到一些湿润的泥土味。

值得庆贺的唯一一件事是矢车终于对“影山瞬”下了定义，区别于人类和异虫，那么“影山瞬”大概是一种怪物，在睡梦中不知不觉把夜晚吞噬殆尽。全部的梦想和追求都属于影山。

这样啊。

矢车睁开眼，继续走在无边的黑暗里寻找“影山瞬”想要到达的终点。

反正像我们这样的——

**Author's Note:**

> 三更半夜写的狗屁不通文字 充满个人理解
> 
> 我个人喜欢的mod是很尖锐自尊心很高的矢车想和想要博得关注的一般正常人影山瞬←这样的东西
> 
> 虽然写出这么团东西 但是我爽到了 我是不会道歉的（？）
> 
> 千言万语汇成一句：饿！


End file.
